clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2008
The Music Jam 2008 was a party in Club Penguin. It began on July 25, 2008, and ended on August 5, 2008, although the party was originally scheduled to end on July 30. The free items at the party were a Music Jam T-Shirt, which were available at the Plaza, and a Pair of Maracas, which were available at the Cove. There were also some shirts themed with the different music stages available for members to buy at the Snow Forts, along with a Backstage Pass, which was required to get into the Back Stage. Each day, the Dock's main stage would change to a different style of music, such as classical or pop. An applause button was also added to the right of the Toolbar in every room. Free items Stages Many themed stages were set up: *The Penguin Band concert at the Iceberg. *The main stage at the Dock, played a different style every day; *The Orca-Straw at the Ski Village; *The Rock Rink at the Ice Rink; *The Bubble Pop stage at the Beach; *The Sparkle stage in the Lighthouse; *The Best of the West stage at the Forest; *A tropical island stage at the Cove. Other musical stages included: *The open mic Coffee Shop; *The music video recording room stage in the Dance Lounge; *The rock hall of fame stage in the Pizza Parlor. Trivia *This was the first appearance of the Penguin Band as mascots. *The game DJ3K was released at the start of this party. *It was originally supposed to end July 30, however, the Club Penguin Team extended it to August 5, because of player demands. *This would be the last party to give a Body Item to non-members until the Halloween Party 2011. Gallery Rooms Construction DJ3K construction.png|Night Club Party Music Jam 2008 Back Stage.png|Back Stage Music Jam 2008 Beach.png|Beach Music Jam 2008 Cave.png|Cave Music Jam 2008 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2008 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2008 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Music Jam 2008 Dock rock.png|Dock (rock) Music Jam 2008 Dock pop.png|Dock (pop) Music Jam 2008 Dock country.png|Dock (country) Music Jam 2008 Dock classical.png|Dock (classical) Music Jam 2008 Dock orchestra.png|Dock (orchestra) Music Jam 2008 Dojo.png|Dojo Music Jam 2008 Forest.png|Forest Music Jam 2008 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Music Jam 2008 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2008 Iceberg 2.png|Iceberg while the Penguin Band was taking a break Music Jam 2008 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2008 Mine.png|Mine Music Jam 2008 Night Club.png|Night Club Music Jam 2008 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2008 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2008 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Music Jam 2008 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2008 Town.png|Town Other CPTIssue143MusicJam08Ad.png|An advertisement for the party in issue #143 of the Club Penguin Times MusicJam08CPTArticleIssue144.png|An article about the party in issue #144 of the Club Penguin Times MusicJam08CPTArticleIssue145.png|An article about the party in issue #145 of the Club Penguin Times Newspaper Issue 145 Music Jam 2008 Schedule.png|A schedule for the party in issue #145 of the Club Penguin Times MusicJam08CPTArticleIssue146.png|An article about the party in issue #146 of the Club Penguin Times Shirts Rock Stand 2008.png|Shirts Rock Catalog Music Jam 2008 Mascots.png|Mascot's Names in other languages SWF Music *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Main Music *Beach *Lighthouse *Cove *Iceberg *Forest *Snow Forts/Ice Rink *Mine *Ski Village Category:Music Jam Category:Parties of 2008 Category:2008